


oh, snap

by rocketshiptospace



Series: Jimon Week 2017 [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M, Snapchat, Social Media
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-23 19:38:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9673085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rocketshiptospace/pseuds/rocketshiptospace
Summary: So, Simon has done a lot of stupid shit when drunk. He once tried to climb a tree, which did not end well. He declared his love for the tiny umbrellas in his drinks, and then continued to sing a song about it, which ended up on the internet, so that didn’t really end well either. But sending Jace Wayland a selfie with the caption ‘ur cute pls kiss me’ is probably the stupidest thing of all.





	

**Author's Note:**

> DAY ONE OF JIMON WEEK IS HERE Y'ALL EXCITED I SURE AM. 
> 
> sini came up with this ideaso props to her <3

Simon and Jace aren’t exactly what you call friends. Jace is Izzy’s brother, who is Clary’s friend, who is Simon’s best friend, and Simon has really only over seen him twice, and that was both at parties hosted by Izzy. They’ve never even really _talked_ , apart from greeting each other. But for some weird reason, Simon still has him on snapchat.

He’s pretty sure that’s Clary’s doing. She seems convinced that him and Jace will actually get along great if they would just talk for a change. Simon does not share this believe. Jace looks like the stereotypical frat boy Simon is very much not, he works out regularly which Simon definitely does not, and he seems like a massive flirt, which Simon is also definitely not. So yeah, it does not look like they will have a lot in common, like, ever.

That’s what makes it more surprising when Simon wakes up after a night of drinking with Clary to find that Jace has actually gone and send him a snap.

Simon’s been staring at it for ten minutes now, from where he’s huddled under the blankets. His massive headache, probably a direct cause from drinking too much last night, is not really helping him focus right now.

Eventually he thinks ‘fuck it’ and opens the snap. How bad can it really be?

It’s a picture of a bowl of yoghurt, with granola and the caption ‘haha are u okay?’. At first Simon thinks it must’ve been wrongly send, because this snap is a direct response to something and Simon is pretty sure that… Oh. Oh no.

Simon groans loudly, and slaps a pillow over his face in the hopes his bedding will just swallow him whole, as the memories of last night come flooding back to him.

So, Simon has done a lot of stupid shit when drunk. He once tried to climb a tree, which did not end well. He declared his love for the tiny umbrellas in his drinks, and then continued to sing a song about it, which ended up on the internet, so that didn’t really end well either. But sending Jace Wayland a selfie with the caption ‘ur cute pls kiss me’ is probably the stupidest thing of all.

He isn’t even really sure what possessed him to send that in the first place. Even Simon can admit that objectively, Jace is kind of hot, but that doesn’t mean he wants to _kiss_ him. Okay, no, that isn’t true. He would, _objectively_ , not mind kissing Jace Wayland. It’s just, he’d rather not let him _know_ that _objectively_ he kind of does want to kiss him.

Still absolutely mortified, he sends back a pic of his dark room with the caption ‘i’m fine sorry for that i was drunk’. And assumes that that is that.

\--

Strangely enough, that is not that. Simon had thought he’d embarrassed himself enough for Jace to never want to talk to him again, but apparently not, because the next day Jace sends him a pic of a duck with the caption ‘the actual devil’. Later that night he gets a pic of just a plate of food, without any caption. Confused, Simon sends him a pic of his own dinner back.

And then he keeps getting more snaps form Jace, and he keeps sending more back. They have an actual honest to god streak going on now, which is both weird and actually kind of nice. Jace is surprisingly funny when he wants to be, and he seems to find Simon quite funny too, which in Simon’s opinion is nothing short of a miracle.

However, so far, most of their conversations have been through pictures, and the occasional use of the snapchat chat function. That all changes one day, about a month after they’ve started snapping each other, when Simon is studying in the library.

Out of nowhere, actual real life Jace Wayland falls down in the seat across from him, takes out his books, and says, “Go with the flannel.”

“What,” Simon says, mostly just trying to process that apparently Jace and him talk to each other now. In real life. Face to face. With actual words.

Jace frowns. “The snap you send last night. About which outfit to wear to your gig on Friday. Go with the flannel. The blazer looks like you’re trying way too hard. Well, both look like you’re trying too hard, but at least the flannel attributes to that indie hipster vibe your band seems to have.”

“Thanks?” Simon says, not sure if Jace just insulted or complimented him. Jace smiles at him, and turns to focus on his books.

And that’s how they become actual in real life friends.

Of course, like all things in Simon’s life, it is slightly more complicated than that. Because there is the matter of Jace’s, well, _attractiveness_. Honestly. The guy is ripped. And those eyes? Unfair. Should be prohibited.

Sure, they send each other dumb snaps and banter a lot and Jace _always_ steals Simon’s food when they’re out for dinner and that’s fun, and all. But sometimes, Simon wishes they were more than that. Like, _maybe_ , sometimes, occasionally, Simon wants to kiss Jace. _Maybe_. He mostly tries to ignore that, though. Sends Jace a snap of his donut patterned socks and tries not to smile too hard at their snap streak, stuff like that.

But then, Jace sends Simon a shirtless picture. It’s a good picture, objectively. It shows off his abs, which are _literal piece of art_ , and Jace is pouting in the picture, which is always adorable. The caption reads ‘don’t wanna work out its too hot’.

Simon, always the picture of sophisticated grace, and a champion at dealing with crushes sending him shirtless pictures of themselves, flails, panics, screenshots it, and then panics _even more_. He’s staring at his phone in horror, where Jace’s shirtless picture counts down and then disappears.

He calls Clary, who laughs at him for a good ten minutes and then tells him he’s being an idiot.

“What do you mean, I’m an idiot? This is a disaster, Clary! He just, he send me that picture and I _screenshotted_ it. That’s like. Oh my god, he must think I’m so weird now. We _never_ screenshot each other’s pictures. Let alone _shirtless pictures_. Why would he even send me a picture like that in the first place? It doesn’t make _sense_.”

Clary snorts. “Yeah, _why on earth_ would Jace send you a shirtless pic? It’s a mystery.” She sounds sarcastic.

Simon pouts, even though he knows Clary can’t see it. “You are no help.”

“Just talk to him,” Clary suggest cheerily, like Simon hadn’t already thought of that and had then dismissed the idea immediately, “Apologize, say your finger slipped or something.”

“Or,” Simon said, “I could ignore him for the rest of my life and pretend none of this ever happened.”

“That’s a horrible idea,” Clary informs him.

But Simon has actually never really listened to any of her advice, even though he really should, so he doesn’t this time either. No, instead of talking to Jace, which sounds like a horribly awkward affair Simon does _not_ want to engage in, he ignores Jace all weekend.

Unfortunately for Simon, Jace does not let himself be ignored very easily, which means he corners Simon after class on Monday.

“You broke our streak,” Jace says. He’s pouting and just, what the fuck.

Simon, who had both not expected him there and had not expected him to say _that_ , flails a little, “I, uh, I was busy, sorry.”

“Oh,” Jace looks sad now, which, why? None of this is really making sense to Simon at the moment. “Okay. Was it because of the pic I send you Friday?”

“Sorry I screenshotted that,” Simon blurts out, “My finger slipped.” They both know that’s bullshit. “I mean, uh, I just. It was. Well. You were _shirtless_. And I just,” he’s rambling now, which is even worse, “My finger slipped,” he lamely repeats.

Realization seems to dawn on Jace, like it suddenly hits him what this is all about. Simon wishes it would hit _him_ too. He honestly has no idea what’s going on right now. “Did it now,” Jace says, beaming. And then, “What are you doing on Thursday?”

“Uh,” Simon says. He’s pretty sure him and Jace are having two completely separate conversations right now. “Nothing?”

“Great!” Jace beams at him, “Want to go on a date with me?”

Yup, nope, the world has officially gone batshit crazy. He’s dreaming. He somehow magically transported to an alternate universe. Whatever it is, _this is not actually happening_. “What?” He eventually chokes out.

“Go out on a date with me,” Jace says, slowly, like the problem here is that Simon can’t hear him. Which he can. He just can’t quite _believe_ it.

“Is this real?” Simon blurts out, and Jace laughs.

“Yeah, yeah this is real,” he says. He’s standing dangerously close to Simon. So close, Simon has to look up a little to be able to look him in the eye.

“Oh,” Simon says, “Okay. Yes, I mean. I mean, yeah I’ll go on a date with you.”

Jace’s smile is so wide that Simon’s pretty sure he’s going to break his own jaw.

(A week later, there’s a picture in Simon’s snapchat story of him and Jace, with Jace kissing Simon’s cheek, and Simon smiling widely. When Simon looks at the notifications, he laughs when he sees Jace has screenshotted it.)

**Author's Note:**

> folow me on tumblr [here](http://aleclwb.tumblr.com) :)


End file.
